The present invention relates to flexible holders and more particularly to flexible magnetized holders having pockets.
Magnetized holders while highly desirable have certain drawbacks that can limit their usefulness. Generally, the foremost drawback is that the magnet necessary to adhere the holder to a metallic surface, is bulky and not easily moved from one surface to another. In addition, to keep material within the holder, a magnet proportional to the weight of the material must be used. Thus, larger magnets must be used for higher weight material.
Attempts have been made to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings. However, the attempts have met with only limited success due to the fact that permanent magnets are not flexible and surfaces are not always regular to allow for total adhesion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,684 relates to a holder device having a permanent magnet mounted on one side thereof. The holder device is broken into compartments and a permanent magnet is made to be mounted in a housing which is permanently affixed to a stationary object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,054 relates to a portable and foldable magnetic tool holder. The holder includes magnetic bars which are positioned in the interior of the holder. The magnets as positioned are used to adhere the tool holder to a metallic surface and for adhesion of metallic tools within the holder.
Other attempts have been made in an effort to obtain flexible magnetized holders. These efforts require that the magnetic material be adjacent the metallic surface. In addition, the holders have defined specific pockets for holding specific items.
The present invention provides a flexible magnetic holder that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art. Specifically, the present invention provides a lightweight, flexible magnetic holder having a magnet which is included within the holder. This magnet may be removable or permanent depending on the intended use of the holder.